to save a friend
by Elven-Tear
Summary: Aragorn s first hunting trip with Legolas goes wrong. Written for Nina, a long time ago.


_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._

_English isn´t my first language, I´m sorry about any mistakes in this story._

_Many thanks to my beta-reader Ferrari-Stu._

**_I wrote this story some time ago as a gift for my dear friend Nina. Thank you for our adventure!_**

**To save a friend**

You have always seemed untouchable to me Legolas, Mellon nîn. To see you, my best friend like this, injured, vulnerable and hurting is almost more than I can bear.

Our first hunting trip together! It was supposed to be so much fun. I had been looking forward to it for so long, although it had not been easy to convince Ada and the twins to let me go. At first it had been so great, the sun was shining, birds were singing, life was everywhere around us. You taught me so much about nature, hunting and your beloved trees. To see you speaking with them was something I had never experienced before, I could see pure joy on your face. Those days will always be dear to my heart. It felt as if no shadows ever existed and I was excited to see more of your world.

How could we ever have foreseen what happened next? The shadows came creeping over us. We had no reason to worry about orcs in this area. Had you been alone you would have easily escaped them, but you had never left me alone in their filthy clutches. You promised Ada to take care of me, to not let me out of your view for one single moment. Take care of me you did, indeed. You took all the attention of the orcs, who hold us captive, away from me, mocking them, threatening them. How dearly you paid for that every night!

They always made sure I had a "good view" when they were torturing you, beating you, burning you, humilating you. Had I closed my eyes when they threatend to make it worse for you if I did, to make me watch everything?

I will never forget what my eyes saw, nor will my ears forget your screams. You tried to deny them the pleasure of your outcries, not only to not give them this victory, but for my sake aswell. But in the end the pain had been too much for you to bear in silence.

I still cannot believe we managed to escape. They thought you were too weak to get away when they left you there on the ground, just where you had fallen after that last unmerciful blow. They did not even care to bind you. How badly they have underestimated you!

For some horrible minutes I feared you may never wake up again, but then I could see you stir, almost unnoticable at first, but it was enough to give me hope.

The orcs were badly drunk as every night and they felt so safe they didn´t even care to post a guard. I could not breathe while you unbound me.

I do not even dare to think how much strength and willpower our escape has taken from you.

It brakes my heart to see you now, lying on the brown earth next to a tree that gives you a bit of comfort. You are in so much pain. The sight of your lacerated back, your torn flesh, the unnatural pale skin hurts me more than I can say. Never before in my short human life I had seen so much suffering and I know I will never ever forget this. Even the sun is hidden behind dark threatening clouds.

Your eyes are closed, but on your face I can see how much you are hurting. And yet your frame still shows the elven grace and pride, the orcs did not break you.

"Do not worry Estel, we will be fine, you are stronger than you think you are." Your voice is raw from all the pain, and it is an afford for you to speak.

Should I not be the one comforting you? And yet it is the other way round, you are the one giving me the strenght to deal with this all. After all that has happend to you, you are still the strong one. I have used all my knowledge about healing but it feels so little at this moment. All I can do now is sit here holding your pale hand in mine, trying to give you some comfort and not let you see how helpless I feel.

How am I supposed to bring us back home? I feel so young, I am barely an adult, at least I do not feel like one. I cannot do that, I do not know how. There is too much crushing down on me. My head is spinning, unable to keep up with everything going on. You are telling me that I can do it, I am going to find a way home, as if you could read my mind. You know me so well Mellon nîn. How can you have this trust in me when I feel so incapable and lost?

Why do I pity myself for feeling like this if you are the one suffering? I am so selfish! I think of myself, when you are hurting so deeply beside me, without complaining. There will be a way home, if you believe in me than I will honour your trust. I can do it! I will do it, for you and for me and it will make me a grown up.

I will never forget my first hunting trip with you and I will forever treasure this memory!

·


End file.
